The teacher who stalked his student
by P0LAROID
Summary: Ivan Braginski is a 26 year old teacher at the local college in his city. He seems normal, nothing out of ordinary. However, he bears one deep secret. He has been stalking a 20 year old student in his college for two years. One day he faced a big problem. In the new semester it turns out he is going to be teaching that certain student , Yao Wang, after years avoiding that class!
1. Chapter 1

**I always get inspired at sudden moments. I scribble down some ideas and make them into fics. I am a slow updater, because I find quality more important than quantity. I hope you understand!  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I looked at him. In a way I never would look at anybody before. I know that exactly at 8 AM he eats his cereal. I know that he loves watching cartoons before leaving to school. I know he loves small and cute animals and plush toys. I know that he always ties a red ribbon in his hair for good luck. I know he has the sweetest smile in the universe. I know that he also lives alone. I know that he owns a cat, and that its name is Xia Xia. I know almost everything about him. Even that he has siblings in another city, and what their names are.

My name is Ivan Braginski, 26 years old, and in this day and age you would probably call me a **stalker**.

It all started two years ago. He had moved into this city, a student, in the flat across the street. I had clear view into his room, because he never had put any curtains up. One day I accidently bumped into him, and he apologised quickly with the most enchanting smile I had ever seen in my entire gloomy life. It brightened up my day completely. I developed a small crush for the man at first. It bloomed into something much bigger called love. You may say that I don't have the right to break into his privacy. Yes, I don't, I'm not going to make up any excuses on that. I only want to protect his smile, that smile that brighted up my day on the 3rd of June 2011.  
Since that day I've been watching over him. Every single thing he does, I know about it. I just want to make sure that smile of his remains healthy and complete.

My name is Ivan Braginski. I am a teacher and I teach at the local college. Yes, that college where the gardens are always perfectly tended to, where children have to wear uniforms. That college where Yao Wang goes to, pure coincidence it is, I swear. I never knew where he went to school. I never followed him to school.

Now I shall get straight to the point. I have a big problem; it turns out that Yao Wang is my student this year. Year after year I have been avoiding the class where Yao was in. This year they decided that class was going to be mine and mine only.

**I am his teacher. Yao Wang's teacher.**

* * *

Shall be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

I have received a PM from someone, who wanted me to finish this story. It's quite late here but I realised I have let you wait too long! I will update tomorrow again ;) Thank you.

* * *

I was quite shocked when I heard about the news. I didn´t expect to become his teacher at all. I have been avoiding that same class for two years, and now his red thread of fate is going to cross mine. I guiltily felt happy about it, yet I was afraid. Very afraid. I wasn´t sure of what to do if he would actually notice my behaviour around him. The only moment I exchanged words with him was two years ago, and that´s all. What if he will notice that I live in the flat across of him? Will he loathe me? Or will he give me in to the police? I don't care about the latter. I don't want him to hate me.

It was one day before the new semester would start, the homeroom teacher of 3C was on a pregnancy leave, and thus it has been mine turn to replace her. The thought has crossed me to take a sick leave for the year, but somehow my heart didn't let me. I wanted to talk with Yao, and get to know him better. I looked outside my window just to see Yao watering the bamboo he had bought last week. He seemed so gentle and kind. I wonder what kind of person Yao is in class. I already packed my lunch for tomorrow, and had prepared my best suit. It is normal in this school as teacher to wear a suit to school, it is Japan after all.

I woke up in the morning, yet I felt like I did not sleep at all. I sighed while heaving my head in order to look at my alarm clock. It was seven at morning, and I only had one more hour to prepare myself, and so I did.  
The train had a small delay, and I could see Yao in the crowd, his small frame pushing people out of the way. This has been a daily occurance to me. I see Yao each day in the train to school, yet he doesn't see me. I don't even know if he ever saw me at school. I sat down, and from my seat I could see Yao look outside. He had a new ribbon, I noticed. It was the same crimson colour though. However when I looked at the other side, I suddenly could hear Yao's voice becoming distressed. '' Let go of me!'' he shrieked, as a tall guy had gotten ahold of Yao's wrist. I got alarmed and automatically stood up, looking and measuring the danger in the scene. The male looked like an albino. I recognised him immediately. It was Gilbert, a trouble maker from 4D. He has always been a pain in the ass. '' No! Please don't break it!'' Yao pleaded. Gilbert was holding a beautifully decorated ink pen, his thumbs pressing against the middle of the frame.

I couldn't bear this. I had to do something. ''Yao, I want to be more than only be your teacher and I already know I cannot be more. However, no one shall ever harm you in front of me!'' is what I wanted to say, but I didn't. I walked towards Gilbert and Yao.

**I should have never done this.**


End file.
